Hypnosis Can't Stop Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Transyl makes Melody forget everyone after hypnotizing her in human form. Will she get her memories back? Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Melody, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Vampiro.**

* * *

 **Hypnosis Can't Stop Love**

Melody woke up and focused on taking some deep breaths before attempting to sit up. Successfully doing so, she rubbed her eyes and glanced around, finding herself in an unfamiliar room. The door suddenly opened and she saw another person come in and look at her. "Melody," the girl said in relief, coming over. "How are you feeling?"

Melody blinked at her and gave her a curious look. Seeing this, the other woman's face fell a bit. "Melody, do you know where you are?" She asked.

"A hospital?" Melody asked, unsure.

The other woman now sat down beside the girl. "Do you remember me, Melody?"

The younger girl shook her head. "Wait, you know me?" She asked. "But, I've never met you before."

The older woman glanced towards the door and stood up carefully, checking the monitors nearby and seeing the girl was feeling fine before seeing Melody yawn tiredly and went back over to her. "You should rest some more," she said gently.

Melody looked up at her. "Am I supposed to know you?" She asked a bit worriedly.

"Don't worry about that now," the blonde-haired woman said gently. "Just rest."

Seeing the young girl was sleeping again, Rachel exited the medical ward and look at the three Vladats sitting right outside. Whampire, seeing the look on the blonde girl's face, stood up and went over to her. "Rachel, what happened to Melody?" He asked worriedly.

Rachel looked at her brother. "She doesn't know where she is and she couldn't remember my name," she said softly. "Her vital signs are normal, but…I think we now know what Transyl did."

"He said he'd take her away from us," said Vampiro. "But he said she was of better use to him as a human."

"Because she'd be able to fight back with her Vladat powers," said Vampiro. "But in her human form, she's more susceptible to a stronger Vladat's hypnosis, especially if she is caught unaware."

Whampire let out a growl, as did Ben, who had just come into the hallway to hear Vampiro's explanation. "Transyl is going to pay," the Vladat growled and would have taken off if Vamps hadn't grabbed him.

"Whampire, don't," the black-masked Vladat said, having a little difficulty restraining his brother from going off to find Transyl.

Ben was about to activate his Omnitrix to go find the evil Vladat, but Vampiro quickly caught him. "That's not the way, Ben," he said softly.

The young man began struggling. "He hurt Melody!" He protested. "If she can't remember Rachel or her family, then she can't remember me because of that twisted, arrogant creep!"

Vampiro held Ben firmly. "Will beating up Transyl bring Melody's memories back?" He asked gently. "Will beating up Transyl reverse what he did?"

Whampire heard those questions and he actually broke down, clinging to Vamps, who held him and let his brother cry.

Ben was in a similar state and he clung to Vampiro, crying into his shoulder. "I just want my wife back," the hero said with a sob and looked up at Vampiro. "Is there…any way you guys could…reverse what Transyl did?"

Vamps shook his head. "Melody won't let us near her if she sees us," he said. "We'd only end up scaring her like Transyl did."

"Not only that, it might do more damage instead of good," Vampiro said softly.

Ben nodded in understanding. Rachel glanced at the door and sighed. Transyl had done a lot but had now really crossed a line.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Melody explored the mansion, curious as to why Rachel had such a large home when it was just her. She had asked Rachel, who had said she had big plans for the mansion.

When hearing that Melody had lost her memory, the aliens thought it best to hide so that Melody wouldn't find them to prevent from frightening her. Rachel had suggested that she could say she had plans for the mansion as a cover, which was met with agreement.

Melody now found Ben, who was watching television, but mostly leaning his head back on the back part of the couch. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

Ben looked at her, swallowing hard and reminding himself that she didn't know him. And when she had seen him, it had taken everything in him to not tell her that he was her husband, because he had a feeling she wouldn't believe him. "Yeah, I'm just…missing someone I really care about," he admitted.

She sat down by him. "A girl?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ben said with a nod.

Melody looked intrigued. "Can you tell me about her?" She asked.

Ben smiled. "She's the most amazing girl ever," he said. "She kind, thoughtful, and very, very beautiful. Her eyes are so mesmerizing that I get lost in them all the time. Her hair, it's so soft. Her touch…,"

Ben sighed softly, a smile on his face. "Her touch is so electric and whenever she takes my hand, I feel whole with her. Best of all, she loves me for who I am and accepts me."

"She's a very lucky girl to have a guy think that way about her," Melody said. "Have you told her?"

"Many times," Ben admitted. "Even though she's heard me say that about her all the time, I can tell that she loves it when I give her compliments like that, because I always mean it. I really wish I could tell her that right now."

"Where is she?" The girl asked.

"Somewhere where I can't reach her, sadly."

Melody felt sad for him. "I bet she's thinking about you right now, though," she said to cheer him up.

Ben sighed. "Actually, she's been going through a rough patch and hasn't been able to think about me lately," he said.

He looked so depressed that Melody couldn't stand it and took a deep breath before gently taking his hand and gently turning his face to look at her as she scooted closer to him and then in a split decision, sat down in his lap.

Ben blinked in surprise. "Um, Melody?" He asked curiously.

She gave him a smile. "It's okay," she said and kissed him.

Unsure of what she was kissing him for, Ben decided to just let her kiss him and then he'd ask her about it. But suddenly, she gently broke the kiss and looked at him. "You were talking about me, weren't you, honey?" She asked.

He would have answered, but then she called him that affectionate name and he looked up at her. "Um…," he tried to think his way out of this when she smiled at him.

"Ben, is that any way to look at your wife after she's gotten her memory back?"

The hero's eyes widened and Melody giggled and leaned close to his ear. "Hey, hero boy," she said softly.

Now convinced, as only Melody called him that, Ben quickly got up from the couch and gently grabbed Melody around her waist. "You're back!" He said joyfully.

Melody laughed happily and Ben then pulled her under the mistletoe in the entryway to the living room and kissed her deeply and she clung to him. They then saw the three Vladats come down and Melody ran up to Whampire, hugging him. "Uncle Whampire," she said.

He froze and looked at her. "Melody? Do you remember me?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "Transyl's getting sloppy."

"For once, that's a good thing," said Vampiro as he accepted a hug from Melody. "I'm glad your memory is back, Princess."

She giggled. "Of course, Your Highness," she said playfully, giggling louder when Vampiro playfully ruffled her hair. It was a running joke between them that made the others smile.

Vamps placed a hand on Melody's shoulder. "Your memory is fully back, correct?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said.

Vamps grinned. "How long has it been since we've tickled you then?"

Melody quickly took off with the three Vladats on her trail. Ben chuckled, as did Rachel, who smiled. "Are you going to help your wife?" She asked.

Ben shook his head, but a smile was on his face. "Nah, she'll be fine," he said. "Besides, Vamps is right. They haven't tickled her in a long time."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Looks like hypnosis couldn't stop love, huh?" She said.

"I'm glad it can't," Ben said. "I would have been crushed if Melody hadn't regained her memories."

"We would have too," Rachel said, speaking for herself and the others.

They heard Melody squeal and smiled at each other. "They caught her," Ben and Rachel said in unison as Melody's laughter rang throughout the happy household.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
